role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydrax
Hydrax is an intergalactic bank robber from Fernovia. She is an RP character used by Mandolore Shepard Personality WIP History Backstory Hydrax first came to Earth when she was pursued by the bounty hunter, T-Top. She paid off Broodwing to frame T-Top to get T-Top off her tail. However her plans were stopped by Bridge and she was brought down by the Canine Cannon. RP Debut: Two Hydras? Hydrax made her debut in Osaka where she was disguised in her human form where she was being held hostage by HydraMask. After being freed from being held hostage, Hydrax then said to Robo Lass, Brownie, and Sonnet that she was not in danger however that they were. Hydrax then changed back to to her regular Fernovian form and proceeded to battle. During the battle, Spring-Heeled Jack showed up to help out Hydrax. However then Cotton showed up to fight. Later Hydrax had noticed that Lipsyncher had showed up. Hydrax then asked Lipsyncher if she had come to help out. However Hydrax was then told by Lipsyncher that they were to meet up with Redeye. Hydrax and Lipsyncher then ran off. Lepus vs Brownie and BunnyMask: Battle of the Bunnies! Lepus made her next appearance in Osaka where she went to go get Lepus after it was reported that Lepus had arrived. When Hydrax told Lepus that they needed to meet up with Lipsyncher and Redeye, it was noticed that Hydrax and Lepus sounded alike. Hydrax then used her Water Blast Projection against Brownie and BunnyMask so that Hydrax and Lepus could get away. Later Hydrax told Lepus that their arrival was part of a bigger plan. Arsenal and Abilities *'Super Strength': Hydrax possesses super strength considering she was able to throw Bridge around and knock him far away. * Shapeshifting: As a Fernovian, Hydrax is able to change between her normal form and a human form named Diane * Water Blast Projection: Hydrax can unleash high-pressure water blasts that are strong enough to slice through any object * Sword: Hydrax can use her large plant like green sword to damage enemies Trivia * Since Hydrax is a Fernovian, she breathes in CO2 and breathes out oxygen. This is because Fernovians are plant like aliens. * Hydrax's Super Sentai counterpart is Ridomihan Kersus * Hydrax later had a clone that was used by Slate and Morgana, due to Slate aquiring Hydrax's DNA from Broodwing * In Power Rangers SPD, Hydrax is voiced by Sarah Thomson (also portrays Hydrax's human form Diane in Power Rangers SPD, portrayed Fran and voiced Lepus in Power Rangers Jungle Fury) * Hydrax is Mandolore Shepard's first Power Rangers SPD character * Hydrax is also Mandolore Shepard's first character that is a shapeshifter. * Along with Lipsyncher, Redeye, Beevil, and Lepus, Hydrax is one of Mandolore Shepard's top five favorite monsters from the Power Rangers franchise Category:Female Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Character Category:Criminals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Role-Play Characters